


Pick Your Battles

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Isle of Flightless Birds [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-compliant minor injury, D/s AU, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: Being injured sucks.  Andre can’t cook or text one-handed or jerk off.The last one’s not so much of a problem when he’s got Braden at home, but there’s road trips, and Andre has needs.





	Pick Your Battles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write more Braden/Andre. here ya go.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do/do not do in their private lives.

Being injured sucks.  Andre can’t play, he can’t do most of his workouts, he can’t skate, he can’t shower without a bag over his hand.  He can’t cook or text one-handed or jerk off.

The last one’s not so much of a problem when he’s got Braden at home, but there’s road trips, and Andre has _needs_.

The worst – by _far_ the worst – part of being injured is that Braden won’t tie his arms.

“C’mon,” Andre cajoles, twisting the fingers of his left hand in Braden’s hair.  “Just my forearms.  Simple.  Quick release, if it makes you feel better.”

Braden pulls back from the mark he was sucking into the side of Andre’s neck and meets Andre’s eyes.  “No,” he says simply, and goes back to Andre’s neck.

“It’s only my wrist that’s broken, you can tie my upper arms,” Andre tries, already feeling a little short of breath, from the scratch of Braden’s beard on his neck and the pressure of his mouth.

Braden doesn’t even bother lifting his head this time.  “No,” he mumbled into Andre’s skin.

Andre tugs on his hair again, harder, and curls his injured arm around Braden’s neck, holding him closer.  Braden stops, again, and grabs both of Andre’s arms just below the elbow.  He pushes them up to the arm of the couch, presses them into it, and, staring into Andre’s eyes, says, “Keep them there.”

Andre nods, his fingers curling but his arms staying up over his head.  Braden smiles, small and satisfied, and rewards him with a gentle kiss on the lips.  Andre sinks into the kiss, letting the fuzz gathering at the edges of his mind slip in, letting himself float, just a bit, as Braden pushes his shirt up and kisses down his stomach.

He breathes out harshly at the first touch of Braden’s lips to the bulge in his briefs.  Braden ducks his head, lets his hair fall in front of his face, as he mouths along Andre’s cock.

“Braden,” Andre whines, hips twisting, until Braden’s hands come up to frame his hips and keep him in place.

“Being so good for me now,” Braden murmurs, tugging the briefs down just enough that the head of Andre’s cock pokes out.  He shouldn’t be this hard just from Braden’s soft, not-enough touch, but he is, somehow, in the way that Braden is always able to get to him.  “Don’t need me to tie you down if you just do as I say.”

Andre bites his lip, but it’s true.  If Braden tells him to keep his arms up, then he will, even if they aren’t physically held in place.

Braden licks over the head and then slides it into his mouth, sucking gently.  Andre arches into his hold, a soft moan slipping from his lips.

Braden lets his cock slide out again.  “That’s it,” he whispers, going back to pressing soft kisses through Andre’s damp briefs.  “Just like that, Andre.”

Andre shouldn’t be so desperate from this.  He shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, but he loves it, loves Braden holding him down and telling him what to do.  He loves doing what Braden tells him, staying where Braden puts him.

“Please,” Andre whines, nudging his knee against Braden’s side.  “C’mon.”

Braden chuckles and sucks the head into his mouth again, working his tongue against the slit and swallowing him down just a bit further.  Just the careful attention does it for Andre, how Braden knows how to make it so _perfect_ , even if he barely has Andre’s cock in his mouth.  Like this, it feels like having Braden swallowing him down, taking everything, would be just too much for him.

“Braden, I…” Andre groans, his fingers curling against the couch upholstery but his arms stubbornly staying where Braden put them.  “Can I?”

Braden glances up at him, his hair hanging half-in his face, lips red around Andre’s cock and eyes staring intensely into Andre’s.  He taps his hip twice, and Andre comes, his back arching, hips jerking, a sharp breath punched out of him.

Braden swallows his come, and once Andre sinks back into the couch, Braden rears up, kneeling between Andre’s thighs and shoving his sweats down, jerking his cock roughly.  Andre watches him through half-lidded eyes, licking his lips as he watches the slick head of Braden’s cock slip in and out of his fingers.  It doesn’t take long until Braden moans and comes over Andre’s bare stomach, falling forward to brace himself with a hand on the arm of the couch.

“Fuck,” Braden sighs, breathing heavily.

“Hmmm,” Andre agrees, stretching his fingers until the tips can barely brush against Braden’s pinkie finger.  Braden huffs a laugh and pulls his sweats back up, climbing off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

Andre lies there still, Braden’s come cooling on his stomach, knowing he’ll be back in a moment.  Sure enough, Braden comes back with a plate of fruit.  He can read the look in Andre’s eyes well enough; he spreads out on the couch next to him, tugging Andre’s hands down to his chest and pulling him close.  Andre sighs happily and nuzzles into Braden’s neck.

He starts to reach for a grape, but Braden stops him.

“You need to rest your hand,” Braden mutters, taking the grape and feeding it to Andre.  Andre grins and presses a kiss to Braden’s fingers.

“Okay,” Andre whispers, and accepts the bit of melon that Braden feeds him.  This time, with juice dripping down Braden’s index finger, he swipes his tongue along it.

Braden smiles, soft and affectionate, and kisses him quickly.

Being injured sucks but these quiet moments, with Braden taking care of him, Braden giving him what he needs and what he wants without compromising his safety or his health, Braden curled around him and feeding him, making it a little bit better.

Besides, Andre has a new bundle of rope and a plan for next time, so he’ll let Braden think he’s won for now.  It’s always easier to surprise him when he’s feeling smug.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know i'm writing part 2 where andre gets one over on braden right??
> 
> find me on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
